The Night
by Lisa19
Summary: FINISHED!!!!!!!! This was a short story, but I hope you all liked it!!!!This takes place after Carly is rescued. Includes Ric, Liz, Jason, Courtney, Zander, Sonny and Carly. LIASON.Added authors note, ideas for my next story.Your opinions mean a lot to me
1. Default Chapter

This takes place in November of 2003, Carly has been held captive by Ric for months and she finally goes into labor. Ric thinks he can deliver the baby by himself, but realizes he can't and rush's off to the hospital to get a doctor leaving Carly still in labor. But Ric forgets to close the Panic Room door. Elizabeth comes home early from a gallery showing and finds a distressed Carly in labor. Elizabeth immediately call's 911 and tries to calm Carly while she wonder's what has been going on. Carly keeps repeating to Liz "don't let Ric take the baby". Liz rides with Carly to the hospital, once there, Liz calls Sonny at the penthouse and informs him Carly is at the hospital. This is where we begin.  
  
Liz tucks her phone back in her purse, Liz sits on the sofa and tries to piece together what she knows, just then a panicked Ric runs through the lobby and sees Carly in the emergency room in labor. "No!!!!" he screams. Liz looks up at him, that instant she knew for sure that this was all Ric's doing. All these months he had Carly, he lied to her. Liz walked over to Ric as calmly as she could, she didn't know what to say.he eyes began welling up, Ric wasn't the man she thought he was at all, "You bastard" was all that could escape her lips. Ric turned around with an utter look of shock on his face  
  
Sonny slams the phone down and darts out of the penthouse to Jason and Courtney's where he practically knocks down the door. "Carly.." was all he could say, his eyes were so full of emotion. His heart was beating out of his chest. Jason and Courtney both got off their couch and looked at Sonny confused, "What about Carly..did you find her?" Courtney asked. "Elizabeth called, she's at the hospital, with Carly, Carly's in labor!" Jason and Courtney looked stunned as they immediately grabbed their coats and ran to the elevator while Sonny went to get little Michael.  
  
Ric looks down at Liz and tries to explain as he reaches for her but she backs off, "Don't touch me!!!" Ric glances back at Carly and then back to Liz, "I did it for you Elizabeth, you have to understand.." "Understand! From what I see you have held Carly in.that room.since, god since June! Carly has been in my house almost 5 months, I never would have imagined..God Ric..why?!!! "Because Sonny took our baby! I had to take theirs! Don't you see...Sonny took my life away from me, its time I took some away from him! Liz, I did it for you, I knew how much you wanted a family" Just then Liz realized Ric didn't just kidnap Carly to get revenge on Sonny, but to take her baby, It all made perfect sense now, that's what Carly was telling her earlier. Liz stomach did a turn around and she looked at Ric disgusted. "You were going to take the baby, Ric? Sonny did not push me down the stairs!" Ric nodded not really listening to Liz, "He was going to be our baby," Ric looks angrily back to Carly. Just then Jason, Sonny, Michael, and Courtney show up looking for Carly, Sonny spots her in the emergency room and rushed in the nurse pushes Sonny away saying she is having complications. Sonny stands right out side the curtain waiting. Jason spots Ric and immediately tackles him. Liz backs and covers her mouth, she can't believe what is going on. Courtney pulls Jason off Ric while Sonny's Bodyguards grab Ric. Jason and Courtney look at Liz who is almost hysterical now. "I didn't know," she repeats a few times, ".I didn't know" Then she looks at Ric, "I don't ever want to.see.hear..talk to you again, you stay away from me! I hope Sonny's guards make a mess of you!" She then darts into an elevator. Sonny guards escort Ric to the stairs and Jason glances at Sonny who nods and Jason follows closely behind. Courtney goes to comfort Michael and then went to Sonny.  
  
Liz rushes home and falls onto her couch crying.how could he have done this..what was going on through his head..then Liz realized something must be wrong with Ric.mentally. Maybe he was sick. He definitely was, but what if he was clinically ill. She loved Ric so much..yet hated him too. She wanted to save him now that she thought he might me ill. It was too late though..Sonny's guards would have done their work by now. Jason would make sure of it. Liz stared into the room and got up to look inside..she couldn't believe Carly was in there the whole time. She was torn, between her heart and mind...her mind said Ric was a evil man, who had an agenda the whole time.then her heart said Ric just needed help.that's all. But she just shook her head and left the room and went upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
Sonny and Courtney fell asleep in the waiting room after Carly was transferred the pregnancy ward. A doctor came out, "Mr. Corinthos.." Sonny immediately woke up and jumped up. "Your wife.her complications were due to the state of her obvious poor health..but now she.and your son.. are fine."  
  
Sonny just smiled, "So..er..what can I see them?" "Well she's resting right now, it's been a long night for them, tomorrow morning you'll be able to see them." Sonny just nodded, "Thank you doctor," The doctor nodded as he left the room. Sonny woke Courtney up, "Sonny, is everything OK?" Sonny nodded, "Yes, Carly and your nephew are fine." Courtney smiled and they hugged with joyful tears coming out of both their eyes. Then Michael woke up, "Where's mommy?" Sonny smiled and put an arm around Michael, "Mommy is resting in her room, but tomorrow we get to see mommy.and your new brother." Michael laughed and hugged his father.  
  
Sonny's guards dropped Ric down at the pier tied up where they left Jason alone with him. Jason loaded up his gun, "Why'd you do it Ric?" "Because Sonny took my baby, so I was going to take his!" Jason just stared at Ric with his pale blue eyes. "How did you think that plan would work out..Elizabeth would wonder where the baby came form." Ric stared down in his own little world, "I had it all planned out" Jason pointed the gun at Ric, he pulled the trigger, and at that moment Liz came out of no where and jumped in front of Ric. Her eyes met with Jason whose mouth flew open. Liz felt the bullet sting her chest as she collapsed on the ground. "Elizabeth!" Both Ric and Jason shouted. Elizabeth looked down and saw the blood, her blood soaking her shirt. Jason sat her up and immediately ripped her shirt to expose the wound. He applied pressure as Ric began yelling, "Elizabeth, no, no," Ric began crying. Elizabeth looked at Jason, "I'm sorry..I just couldn't let you kill him" "Jason, untie me! Please" Jason glanced at Ric then back to Liz who was crying now, "I'm not going to make it am I.Jason..? Jason was silent, he reached for Liz's phone and dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance to pier 57 and hung up. "Elizabeth, you're going to be fine." She looked at Jason, "I'm sorry for everything Jason." Jason kissed her forehead, he knew she wasn't going to make it, "I am too." Jason got up and untied Ric and let him rush to Elizabeth's side. "Elizabeth, the ambulance is on its way, you'll be fine," Liz just shook her head, "No, I won't" Ric began to sob, "I love you Elizabeth, I really do" Liz stroked Ric face, "I know, I love you too," she had to whisper. "I don't know why, but I do." Ric brushed hair from her eyes, "you changed my life Elizabeth," Liz just smiled. Ric leaned over and kissed Liz on the lips, they kissed with all the passion and romance in their hearts, then Liz's lips went weak. Her head turned to the left and her eyes closed. Ric took her limp body into his arms and screamed, "No!!!!!!" He turned to Jason who stood and watched, tears were coming from his eyes as well. "You bastard!!! You and Sonny have ruined my life, you have taken everything from me!!!!!" He held Liz's body tighter and rocked it. He all of a sudden calmed down and whispered, "I'll see you again soon" he put Elizabeth down and turned to Jason, "Shoot me now, Jason, shoot me" Ric was still sobbing as he approached Jason. Jason held the gun down at his side, then Ric pulled a knife, Jason had no other choice but to shoot him, so he lifted the gun and shot Ric point blank. Ric fell to the ground dead next to Elizabeth's body. Jason placed the unregistered gun in Ric's hand, it looked like a homicide then suicide. Jason reassured him self with that fact. He stood and stared at Elizabeth, a woman whom he cared about so much long ago, lying in her own blood next to a mad man whom he hated. He could hear the sirens approaching, he dashed off then into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason entered his apartment in the middle of the night. Courtney was asleep on the couch but awoke when she heard the door shut. Courtney pounced up and approached Jason with a hug, "Jason, Carly and the baby are going to be OK!" Jason just stared off and mumbled, "That's great.." Courtney backed away to look at Jason, "Are you OK...is Ric...? "Yeah, he's dead" Jason looked down, "So is Elizabeth" Courtney looked stunned at Jason, "What?..How?" "She somehow found me and Ric and jumped in front of the gun when I shot and..." "Omigod Jason" Courtney gave Jason a comforting hug, "What's going to happen?" "Well, I put the gun in his hand like I planned, so they will just think he shot Elizabeth, then killed himself." Courtney nodded.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. She must have passed out she thought. What had happened, why was she passed out? She tried to get up but felt a piercing pain in her chest. She had been shot, she remembered it all now. Jason shot her. Ric.she thought, where was Ric, she turned around and saw his pale body lying in a pool of blood next to her. She covered her mouth. She then saw the gun in his hand. She knew that Jason put it there. He was going to make it look like Ric killed them both. She couldn't let that happen...or could she. She loved Ric, but he was a bad man...she just wanted all this to end. Now that Ric was dead it ended, if she took the gun, Jason would be accused and this feud would still be going on, even with Ric in the grave.  
  
Jason's cell phone rang, he broke his embrace with Courtney and answered it, "Who is it?" "It's me, is it done?" "Yes, but there were some..complications" "What do you mean, where are you?" Sonny asked "I'm home, are you at the penthouse?" "I am, come over and tell me what happened" "Ok" Jason hung up, "I'll be across the hall, go to bed, get some sleep" Courtney nodded, "Ok, I love you" "I love you too," Jason said as the door closed behind him.  
  
Zander was walking along the docks because he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Emily, she had passed away almost 3 months ago. He was still in a state of shock, she died only a week after she finally told him she had cancer. He didn't have enough time to say goodbye, he still was saying goodbye. Just as he was about to turn around and head back to Jake's, he saw two bodies lying on the ground, as he got closer, he realized they were Ric and Liz's. He immediately crouched down to Liz who was trying to get up. "Liz, what happened?..you're shot.c'mon lets got you too GH!" "No Zander, you have to help me now, we have to clean this up" Zander looked at Elizabeth confused.  
  
Jason entered the penthouse and Sonny was pacing by the sofa, "What happened?" Sonny immediately asked. "I didn't only kill Ric..Elizabeth was shot too." "Elizabeth? What was she doing there?" "I don't know, but she jumped in front of the bullet" Sonny stared down in disbelief and shook his head, "Well, did you take care of it" Jason nodded, "They'll just think Ric killed her then himself"  
  
Zander shook his head, "What are you talking about?" "I'm not supposed to be alive, Jason thinks I'm dead" "Jason tried to kill you!!!????" "No..No.it was an accident, but Ric is dead..he's dead" Liz looked at Ric's body. "So what do you mean we have to clean up?" Zander asked helping her up and pressing down on her wound. "My blood is everywhere..the police might figure there was someone else here." "They won't Liz, trust we they'll clean it up with out testing it, there won't be an investigation if they presume it's a suicide, now lets get you to GH" "What if they don't" 


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth began to hear the sirens getting closer, "C'mon lets get out of here, get you to the hospital!" Elizabeth glances over at Ric's body, "Goodbye, Ric" she whispered. Zander lifted her up as they headed to the hospital. As they went through the park something dawned on Elizabeth, "How do I explain..this.I mean c'mon, they are going to ask questions about a gunshot wound..remember last time." Zander looked at the wound, "It's not that bad, it just pierced the side, nothing real important there." Elizabeth laughed, but how could she, her husband just died, she narrowly escaped death, and she was worried that the cops might find out Elizabeth was there. But Zander could always make her smile. "We'll get you to Bobbie.." Elizabeth interrupted him, "How 'bout I say Ric shot me..like the Jason made it seem, just I didn't die."  
  
Jason lay in bed with Courtney wrapped around his chest. All he could think about was Elizabeth. EH never thought of her much after they parted ways. But now..now he couldn't stop. He killed her. Everyone always warned her that she would get hurt or killed being with Jason. They were right. How could he have let her die, why didn't he do something. He just left her there, to be tomorrow mornings news.  
  
"That won't work, then they'll start believing that you killed Ric," Zander said. Then Liz came to a realization, what if this gets pinned on her. What if they don't think it was a suicide. I mean she was shot on the same night, that's more the coincidence, she was his wife. "We can't go to the hospital" Liz blurted. Elizabeth, we have to, you'll bleed to death!" Elizabeth didn't know what to do, she began to panic and began to feel light headed, and she passed out again. Zander picked her up again and rushed to General Hospital.  
  
Carly woke up in her hospital bed screaming, "My baby, where's my baby!" She had another nightmare about Ric. This time she looked down and she was no longer carrying a child, this made her scream again, a nurse rushed in to calm her down, "Mrs. Corinthos, its Ok..you gave birth tonight..around 11 O'clock." Carly began to calm, that's right she did give birth.she felt a wave of relief and calm spread over her. "Can I see him.it's a him right.." The nurse nodded, "It's a him, and you can see him tomorrow morning, and your family." Carly smiled, the moment she waited for finally arrived.and Ric was no where around. "What about the girl who brought me in...and her ..husband?" She said husband in disgust. "The woman ran out upset, the man.not sure what happened to him.."Carly began to get nervous he could still be out there.  
  
Zander rushed in to the emergency room carrying Elizabeth, Zander caught Bobbies eye and she rushed over to him, "Zander, what happened?!" Zander told her, "I just found her on the docks, she's shot" Doctors and nurses rushed to her and took Liz into an operating room. Zander stood by the door and watched her in the room.  
  
The next morning Courtney woke up and saw Jason staring out the window. "You OK, baby?" Jason looked to Courtney, "I'm OK.just I don't know, I guess." Just then they were interrupted by Michael running into their bedroom, "I see Mommy today!!! I see Mommy today!!!" Courtney laughed, "Yep, you see mommy today! Why don't you go get dressed and get your daddy so we can leave!" Courtney got up and led Michael back to Sonny's." Jason and Courtney got dressed and met Sonny and Michael in the hall to see Carly.  
  
Elizabeth woke up in a hospital room to see Zander sitting across the room. He smiled at her, "Feel better?" Liz just nodded, she glanced outside to see Baldwin and Taggart (let's pretend he came back) outside her room. Zander noticed she saw them, "They want to ask you some questions about Ric.." Just then Baldwin and Taggart come in. "Mrs. Lansing..we have some questions for you..about your husband."  
  
The nurse rolled Carly's baby to her in a crib. The nurse placed him in her arms. Carly just smiled as she began rocking the baby, "Hey there little one." the baby reached up and grabbed Carly's finger. Tears rolled down Carly's face, "We made it sweetie...we made it" Carly kissed his forehead "You have you fathers lips". Just then she looked up and saw Sonny, Jason, Courtney and Michael standing at the door. Michael immediately ran to Carly, "Mommy!" Carly hugged Michael with her free arm. "Oh baby, I've missed you sooo much baby, I love you" Michael pulled away smiling, "Me too Mommy, where were you?" Carly changed the subject, "Want to meet your little brother?" Michael looked at the baby. "Hi" Michael smiled, "I have a little brother!" Carly laughed, "You sure do" she looked up at Sonny. Sonny smiled back, "Can I hold him?" Sonny asked. Carly nodded and gave Sonny the kid. Sonny held him, "Hey kid, how's my baby" Sonny smiled with tears of joy going down his face. Just then the nurse came in and took the baby to his feeding. Carly asked Michael to go and find grandma with Courtney. Sonny immediately hugged Carly and kissed her, "I missed you, I love you so much, I thought I lost you" Sonny was tearing up. "You didn't baby, you didn't" Jason and Courtney hugged Carly and told her how much they missed her. "It was Ric, Sonny, he took me, he wanted our baby." Sonny interrupted her, "I know, he's taken care of now" Carly smiled. "We can finally live in peace" Sonny and Carly hugged again, "Where's Elizabeth, I want to thank her, as much as I hate to, she did rescued me, I practically owe her me and our child's life." Sonny glanced over at Jason then back to Carly, "She's dead Carly." Carly looked stunned at Sonny, "Sonny, I don't think Elizabeth had anything to do with my kidnapping.". Jason interrupted, "We know, it was an accident, she jumped in front of Ric when I was going to shoot him." Carly just looked down, "I can't believe it, I mean.I never liked her, but.still, she saved me." Courtney walked in, "Hey guys, I just caught the part of the news, they found Ric's body, but just Ric's body" Jason turned around, "What?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"What about my husband?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth knew now she couldn't use her "Ric shot me excuse". "Umm..Mrs. Lansing, your husband was found dead last night..shot." Elizabeth tried her best to react, "No...he's not dead.He can't be" Just then Taggart handed Elizabeth the morning paper. Elizabeth saw the headline. "FORMER CORINTHOS LAWYER RIC LANSING FOUND DEAD!!" Elizabeth dropped the paper and hung her head with her hands over it and screamed, then began sobbing. Zander got up, "Get out of here, can't you see, she needs to be alone!" Zander rushed Baldwin and Taggart out. Baldwin turned around before he was about to leave, "I'll be back with questions," he glanced in at Liz, "I highly doubt this was a suicide."  
  
Jason left the room immediately and grabbed a morning paper lying in the lobby, it was true, only Ric was found dead. He came back in with the paper and threw it to Sonny, Sonny read the first couple paragraphs, as he was doing this Bobbie came in with Michael, "Carly!, Oh Carly, I knew you would come back, just like last time, I knew it!!!" Bobbie hugged Carly, "Mom, I missed you so much! "How are you sweetie" "I'm fine Mom, did you see your new grandson?" Bobbie smiled, "I sure did, I watched over both of you last night." Carly smiled. "Thanks Mom" Sonny finished reading the article." Sonny whispered to Jason, "Then where's Elizabeth," Bobbie overheard this, "She's in room 311 here at GH, she had a gunshot wound, Zander brought her in very early this morning." Jason felt 2 feelings, one was joy knowing Elizabeth was still alive, second was aggravation, not knowing what was going to happen now. Jason slipped out of the room, Courtney watched him and got a little worried. Bobbie got in front of Sonny, "Sonny, I hope you had nothing to do with what happened to Elizabeth." Sonny shook his head, "It's Ric I wanted." Bobbie began to get angry, "Ric is dead, my daughter is in the hospital, Elizabeth is too!, what do you have to SAY for yourself." Sonny just looked away, "This isn't my fault Bobbie," Bobbie just shook her head, "It never is, is it Sonny" and with that she left.  
  
Elizabeth sat all alone in her bed. She began to wonder why she hadn't felt any real grief yet. She had just risked her life for him, her husband, .but why did she do it. She must have done it out of what love she had left over for him. That was the only reason. She wiped her tears from her eyes and then saw Jason standing at the door. He suddenly took her breath away just standing there, with his blue eyes staring right at her. Neither said a thing, Jason just stood there for the longest time, until finally Elizabeth broke the silence, "Jason? Why are you just standing there?" Jason slowly spoke back to her, "Because I thought I lost you," Elizabeth gave Jason a funny look, "You lost me a long time ago, Jason. Jason still stared at her, "I mean forever, I thought you were dead. Elizabeth was speechless, was this really Jason talking to her, the man whom she once was so in love with, the one that took her months to get over. The one who was in love with Courtney now. Jason walked in and sat by her bed, "Thank you for rescuing Carly.and I'm sorry about Ric, but it had to be done, you know it Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked away, she did know it. But if she let Jason know that he had a right to kill Ric, she'd be giving in to him. "You had to right to kill him, Jason. He just needed help," Jason was expecting a much more emotional reaction from her, especially her. "Did you ever really love Ric," Normally she would lash out at Jason for asking such a question, but she didn't she looked at Jason at thought about it for a few moments, "No, I cared for him deeply, but I never really loved him." Jason was very confused, "Then why'd you jump in front of him?" Elizabeth shook her head, "I've been asking myself that same question." It was silent for a while, "I'm glad you are alive Elizabeth, I kept thinking about you after I thought I killed you," Elizabeth smiled, she was happy he did think of her. Especially after he shot her. He still cared for her she thought. Just as Elizabeth was about to ask Jason exactly what he thought about Courtney appeared at the door.  
  
Carly and Sonny were finally alone, Michael was with Bobbie watching the baby. "I love you baby, I missed you so much, I'm so sorry," Sonny said as he sat by her bed. "Sonny, why are you sorry?" "I should have been watching you, had a guard..." "Shh.Sonny, it wouldn't have mattered, this was not your fault, I'm here, I'm alive." Sonny nodded and kissed her hand, "I love you Sonny," Sonny just stared at her smiling. "I was so scared," Carly said, "I thought I was going to give birth right there in the panic room, until Liz saw me..Sonny, Ric was going to take the baby." Sonny nodded, "I know, but it's all over now" Carly nodded. "Let's not talk about this anymore, lets talk about little Vincent" Sonny laughed, "Vincent?!" No, No it's little David," Carly gasped, "David!!! NO..I knew this horrid man named David.not David!" "Ok. How 'bout Lonny," Carly laughed, "Do you want our son to be beat up at school?! "Cause if you do then that's a great name!" They both laughed and continued arguing over the name. "Elizabeth, how are you?" Courtney asked, Liz nodded, "I'm OK, could be better but at least I'm not dead." Everyone laughed a little. Courtney looked at Jason, who sitting awfully close to Liz's bed. Jason immediately got up when he noticed this. "Michael is asking for you, he wants to show you the baby again," Courtney said. Jason laughed, "I guess I'll go, Bye Elizabeth, I'll see you around." Elizabeth smiled. "I'll see you." Courtney took Jason's seat, "Does it hurt?" Elizabeth touched the wound, "Hurts more than the last time". "For someone who was just shot and who's husband died, you seem awfully..cynical." Elizabeth realized it too, "I know, it's just my way of dealing I guess. I suppose you know that I jumped in front of Ric." Courtney nodded. "I was shocked and really sad Elizabeth. I'm serious, I know we haven't been really friends, but." Elizabeth interrupted her, "I know, listen, I'm sorry about the whole Jason thing, it was just easier for me to stay angry." Courtney nodded, "Well, I'm sorry that Ric..is you know.." Liz sighed, "Thanks Courtney," "If you need anything just let me know." "OK, thanks again Courtney." Courtney smiled and left. Courtney still annoyed Elizabeth, but at least now she was being nice about it. She watched Courtney outside her room as Jason approached her. They both were smiling. Then Jason softly brushed Courtney's hair back and kissed her gently. Elizabeth clenched her fist, she finally realized yet another thing, she was still in love with Jason, after everything he had done, she still loved him. 


	5. Chapter 5

In case I didn't mention this before, Alcazar's bodyguards killed Faith when she tried to kill Alcazar with poison, only this time the person saw her slip the poison in the drink. Alcazar got bored in PC after Ric died and left.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Elizabeth walked into her home with Zander behind her, "So.this is your new place, it's nice, much nicer than that studio you were in," Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you, do you want anything?" Zander shook his head, "Nah, I'm good" Elizabeth sat down on the sofa with Zander began to trail off, "Zander, you still here?" Zander snapped back to reality, 'Oh, yeah, just thinking about Emily, I think of her a lot." Elizabeth sighed, "We all do Zander," she rubbed his back, "She was an amazing person." Zander tried to hold back tears, "I just miss her so much, Liz," Elizabeth put her arm around him, "I know you do, I know you do.but you can't bring her back." Zander nodded, "I know, but.wait I shouldn't be talking to you about this.you know.with Ric and all.." Elizabeth interrupted him, "Zander, don't worry about it, you loved Emily so much..it's OK to talk about it with me, I lost Ric, but I never had what you and Em had with him. He wasn't exactly, you know, a good man." Zander sighed, "I have to go Elizabeth, I'll call you later, we can talk then," Elizabeth followed him as he got up, "Hey, Zander you probably think it's strange I'm not grieving so much, but Ric and I, we weren't truly in love, especially toward the end, it got complicated." Zander nodded, "We'll talk later, I'll see ya." Just as Zander opened the door, Carly appeared.  
  
Jason and Courtney were laughing as he chased her down the stairs to their living room with Micheal's water gun that he left over the other day. "Jason!! Stop!!" Courtney half laughed and yelled at him. Jason laughed as he squirted the gun from the top of the stairs. Courtney ran and fell between the coffee table and sofa. Jason tackled her, "Then give me the ball." Courtney threw her hand above her, "if you want it just get it," Jason laughed and kissed Courtney. Courtney dropped the ball and put her arms around Jason who threw the watergun over the sofa. "Do you love me?" Courtney asked, "Of course" said Jason. "Do you love me?" Courtney smirked, "Well.now that you mention it.." Jason laughed and kissed her again. Just then Sonny burst in. "Where's Carly!"  
  
"Zander, how are you?" Carly asked a bit surprised. "I'm Ok, hope you're better," Zander replied. Carly nodded, "Much, thank you" Zander nodded, "I'll see ya Elizabeth,..Carly" Carly just smiled. "Elizabeth, we need to talk" Elizabeth somewhat dreaded this moment, she knew Carly would come to see her eventually. Carly let herself in and sat down on the sofa, "Can I get you anything Carly?" Carly shook her head, "Nope, sit down." Elizabeth sat down, Carly smiled, "Thank you Elizabeth, you saved my babies.. and my life" Elizabeth nodded, "Well, you're welcome" Carly's smiled faded, "I also am sorry about Ric." Elizabeth interrupted her, "Don't be sorry for Ric. You were actually...right..." Carly smirked, "Aren't I always" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Carly, I'm really not in the mood," Carly wiped off her smirk, "Ok..Ok..sorry, I just came over here to thank you, and just to let you know I won't forget what you did" Elizabeth nodded, "Ok, Carly, and I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner." Carly got up and was about to leave, "Don't be sorry. I'll see you around,"  
  
"Where's my wife and child, they are gone!!!" Jason and Courtney got up, "Shhh.Sonny, you'll wake the baby, Carly dropped Benny off over here so she could go see Elizabeth she didn't want to wake you, she'll be back soon," Sonny got angry, "Why does she do this to me, leaving without saying a word, no bodyguard!!1" Jason grabbed his jacket, "If it makes you feel better, I'll go to Elizabeth's and get her," Sonny nodded, "Thank you Jason" Courtney watched Jason leave a little dismayed. Sonny saw that worried look in her eye, "What's wrong?"  
  
Carly was rushing back home through the park when she ran into Zander again sitting by himself, "Well, hello again" Carly said cheerfully, Zander just looked up and grunted a hello, Carly knew how heart broken he was about Emily's death still and sat next to him. "I want to see you smile," Carly announced. Zander shook his head. Carly sighed, "Zander, I know we haven't really spoken in a while, but if you need to talk, I'm here Zander. You were a great listener for me, let me be the same for you," Zander looked at Carly, "Ok Carly"  
  
Elizabeth was cleaning out Ric's drawer, she sent the rest of his stuff to Goodwill, and this drawer was the last of it. She wanted to keep this stuff. In the drawer was a wrinkled picture of them in a photobooth, an invitation to Elizabeth's first gallery showing, and a carefully folded note inside. It was addressed to Elizabeth in Ric's handwriting. She unfolded it, and it read:  
  
Elizabeth,  
If you are reading this letter, then I am probably no longer with you.or the rest of the world. Almost all my life I've been hell bent on revenge against Sonny, not even you could change that. I lied to you, about a lot of things. It's time you know the truth. On the third shelf on the right in the living room there is a button, if you press it..well, you will find Carly, it is true, I was the one who took Carly. There are many more lies, I just can't think of them at the moment, but I never lied about loving you. You were the best thing that happened in my miserable life. I want to thank you for that.  
Love, Ric  
  
Elizabeth gently folded the letter back up, that was it, that was the closure she needed. She smiled at the photobooth picture and put it back in the drawer. Then all of a sudden she heard Jason's voice. "Carly, Carly are you here!" 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: There are a lot of hard feelings going on about LIASON and JOURNEY. I appreciate all JOURNEY fans who actually read my story. But from here on it is not going to be pretty for JOURNEY. So this is for LIASON fans (or Zanabeth, haven't really decided yet) I really appreciate reviews, I know its not the most exciting story, but I'm working on it.  
  
Elizabeth ran down the stairs, "Jason? Is that you?" Jason nodded, "Uh.yea, is Carly here?" Elizabeth shook her head, "No, she left about 10 min ago" Jason sighed and shook his head, "She's going to give Sonny a heart attack" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and huffed, "Look who's talking!" Jason looked at Elizabeth confused, "What?" Elizabeth sat down, "You were always running around, not telling me anything, I was worried all the time about you when we were.you know.together" Jason sat next to her, "I know, but that's." Elizabeth interrupted, "what you do..I know, I know, Do you want anything to drink?" Jason shook his head and stared off toward the Panic Room. Elizabeth noticed this, "I'm sorry Jason, I should have known." Jason patted Elizabeth's shoulder, "Don't be sorry, you were blind." Elizabeth sighed, "I was in love.or thought so"  
  
Carly entered Jason's penthouse with Zander, Courtney got up, "Hey.Sonny!" Sonny came running down stairs, "Carly, where were you...Zander?" Zander mumbled and Carly hugged Sonny, "Baby, don't worry, I'd never leave to scare you, I'm fine, I'm gonna go check on Benny," Carly practically hopped upstairs. Zander stood at the door a little hesitant, then Sonny approached him, "What are you doing here Zander?" Courtney excused herself upstairs. Zander shrugged, "Carly wants to help me, with Emily and all," Sonny nodded, "I see...Zander, I don't want you around my wife, if anything happens again, I couldn't live with myself," Zander laughed, "I'm not Ric, Sonny, I'd never hurt Carly, you know that." Sonny shook his head, "I can't take any chances, stay away Zander, I'll tell her you had to leave."  
  
Carly was watching Benny in his crib sleeping, Courtney came in, "Carly, can we talk?" she whispered, Carly turned around and nodded and crept out of the room into the hall with Courtney, "What's up Courtney? Is everything ok?" "Everything's fine Carly, did you see Jason?" Carly shook her head, "No, why?" Courtney sighed, 'He went to Elizabeth's looking for you," "Well, I'm here so he should be back soon, why do you seem so worried?" Courtney frowned, "He and Elizabeth sort of..shared a moment at the hospital a couple weeks ago, and he has sort of been distant toward me since." Carly shook her head, "Now Courtney, Jason loves you, not that little twit..I mean Elizabeth..he won't leave you for her, trust me, I know Jase, he won't."  
  
"Jason, let's put all this behind us, I miss.well I miss US, you were the person I could go to for help, advice, and I need that right now, I need to talk to someone, not now, but eventually I will. You of all people would understand what I'm going through, right?" Jason turned to Elizabeth and their eyes met, his heart began to pound. Liz hadn't done this to him in forever. Elizabeth stared into his blue eyes, gravity seemed to pull her lips toward his and then it happened, they kissed.  
  
"I'm not leaving Sonny," Just as Zander said that Carly and Courtney headed downstairs, "Sonny? What's going on?" Carly asked. Sonny opened the door, "Zander was just leaving, he has a.um..something to go to, right Zander?" he said in his imitating voice. Zander nodded, "Right Sonny, I almost forgot I had to go to this.something, Bye Carly." Carly shook her head at Sonny as he closed the door, "Sonny, why'd you do that?!" "I didn't do anything, he said he had to go," Carly crossed her arms, "He lost the love of his life, he needs someone to talk to, I'm that someone, Ok Sonny!" and with that she left with Johnny to catch up with him.  
  
Elizabeth leaned back on the sofa as Jason kissed her passionately, his hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him. She missed Jason, she missed the feeling he gave her when he looked her way. But Elizabeth pushed him off, "This isn't right Jason," she said getting up, "I can't be kissing you on the same sofa I shared with Ric," Jason got up too, "I know, I'm engaged, I love Courtney, we can't be kissing at all," Elizabeth agreed, "Right...but Jason...nevermind" Jason knew what she was going to say, he felt the same, "I have to go now, um..Elizabeth, meet me tonight outside Kelly's, we need to talk." Elizabeth nodded and walked him to the door, "Goodbye Jason," Jason turned around and wanted to kiss her, "Bye"  
  
"Zander! Zander! Wait up!" Carly yelled as she followed Zander out onto the street. It reminded her of one of their last meetings. "Don't mind Sonny, you never did before, I want to help you, please let me." Zander looked at Carly, "Dinner at 8..at the Grill?" Carly nodded, "I'll be there."  
  
Courtney sat alone in the penthouse, Sonny went home. Courtney kept having this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach about Jason and Liz. She felt she was losing Jason. Meanwhile Sonny sat alone in his penthouse. He just stared out the window as Carly headed back in the building. He was cradling Benny in his arms, but for some reason he just couldn't smile. He slowly climbed the stairs to the nursery and laid Benny down. Carly then entered their home, ever since Carly disappeared Sonny fell into a deep depression. Even after they found her, he still felt that guilt in him. Carly shouted at Sonny, "Johnny is going to pick up Michael, we need to talk" Sonny just walked down the stair and headed for the drinks, he poured himself a glass and just looked at Carly, 'What?" Carly approached him, "What is wrong with you, I haven't seen you smile since Benny was born, you drink all the time and barely speak to me, you tell me who I can't and can see..I'm not a possession Sonny.." Sonny tilted his head, "I know, you are a person.a careless one" Carly shook her head, "Sonny don't start now, I'm not in the mood." Sonny didn't say another word he just sat down and said, "Your life is in danger because of me..it shouldn't be like that. Carly stomped, "Stop that! Stop saying that, I'm not going to leave you, I want to stay with you,"  
  
Jason came home, Courtney was watching TV. "Hey Jason, what do you want to do tonight?' Jason shrugged, "I don't know.um..actually I have to do something." Courtney knew it had to do with Elizabeth, "Ok then, I'll just go and do some shopping." Jason nodded "Good idea, did Carly come back?" "Yea, she did,...you know.things aren't going good between Carly and Sonny," Jason sighed, "I know, I tried talking to Sonny, he won't listen, he just wants Carly gone, he's punishing himself." Courtney yawned, "Well, we can't change either one, so lets just hope for the best." Jason sat down, "what are you watching?" Courtney shrugged, "Some Soap, see, the blonde right there, she's in love with Greg, who is really her half brother" Jason laughed, "and people watch this stuff" (hehe)  
  
Baldwin knocked on Liz's door, "Mrs. Lansing..er.I mean Miss Webber, open up" Elizabeth opened the door, "Mr. Baldwin.come in." Scottie walked in with Taggart, "We have some questions," Elizabeth, "Ok, go ahead, ask me them," Baldwin walked around the room and saw the Panic Room, "This is where Ric kept Carly?" Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, that's it" "Interesting.Miss Webber.can I call you that now that your husband is well..deceased?" Elizabeth just nodded. "Miss Webber, Zander said he found you in the park, is that correct," Elizabeth remembered Zander telling her the story and knew he told the cops he found her in her studio, Baldwin was trying to trick her. "No, he found me in my Studio, you know that," Baldwin nodded, 'Ok, Ok, just testing you" Elizabeth crossed her arms, "The man who shot you, did you know him?" Elizabeth shook her head, "No, he was a burglar I suppose, got scared when he saw me with the bat," "That's right, you had a bat...trying to defend yourself.hmmm." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Scottie, get to your point." Taggart began checking the place out, Baldwin asked, "Why weren't you with your husband that night?" Elizabeth sat down, "We had a fight, it started out about the backyard, then it turned into our future.we both had different views, we had been fighting a lot before he died. I went to me Studio, that's where I go to clear my head." Baldwin nodded, "Why did Zander all of a sudden show up?" "I asked him to come over, I needed to talk to someone." Baldwin kept nodding, "Well, it appears your husband committed suicide.unless you think otherwise.might have been Sonny ya know, just so happens his wife is found the same night." Elizabeth nodded, "Might have been." "Well thank you for your time" with that the left. 


	7. Chapter 7

Courtney grabbed her purse and headed to the door, "I'm leaving Jason, I love you" Jason shouted from upstairs, "Ok, I love you too," Courtney pressed down on the elevator when Carly came out putting on her coat. "Hey Courtney, where you headed?" Courtney shrugged, "Just doing some shopping, how 'bout you?" "I'm going to see Zander, don't tell Sonny though I told him I was going to visit my mom" Courtney nodded. They both entered the elevator.  
  
Elizabeth sat outside at Kelly's, she was early but she had nothing else better to do. She looked inside and saw Lucky and Summer laughing and kissing (let's pretend she is still alive) and smiled, she missed that.having someone to talk to.really talk to and just be with. When she was with Ric.she could never be totally secure and comfortable around him. She always felt awkward. She squeezed her thin sweater and folded her arms, she was freezing. Just then Zander came out, "Hey Liz, what you doing?" Liz smiled and guiltily admitted, "Waiting for Jason" Zander shook his head, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth..lets not start THIS again," Liz laughed, "and what are you doing?" Zander smirked, "Going to see Carly.." Elizabeth laughed, "Let's not start THAT again, right Zander!" Zander laughed, "I'll see ya Elizabeth," "Bye Zander"  
  
Sonny sat alone in the penthouse. Michael went to the park and Benny was sleeping again, Jason came in. "Sonny, we need to talk business, I don't think Baldwin is going to buy the suicide..I think he's going to go after Liz..or even us." Sonny just shrugged, "He has no proof, on us or Elizabeth" Jason nodded, "But you know Baldwin will find a way," Sonny stared out the window, "I know...we should have waited longer, I shouldn't have ordered the hit so soon." Jason nodded, 'I could have talked you out of it, I should have, but I was like you, I just wanted Ric dead." Sonny turned to Jason, "Is Elizabeth gonna rat us out?" Jason shook his head, "No, I'm actually going to see her right now, talk to her about what we are going to do" Sonny looked back out the window, "Ok Jason"  
  
Courtney passed by Kelly's and saw Elizabeth sitting, she at first was going to approach her, but has second thoughts. Elizabeth was probably waiting for Jason, so instead Courtney hid in the bushes.  
  
Carly sat at a table for 2 at Kelly's, the hostess showed Zander to the table. Carly smiled, "Hello Zander, how are you?" Zander nodded, "Good under the circumstances." Carly nodded, "That's good" Zander sat down, "So how'd you get away from Sonny?" Carly smirked, "I told him I was going to see Bobbie" Zander nodded, "Good cover" Carly looked at Zander, "So lets talk, how have you been handling Emily's death?" Zander looked down, "Not well, I think of her every other minute it seems, I didn't have enough time to say goodbye, she was doing so well.I just.I'm lost" Carly listened, "I mean...I can still see her smiling at me and telling me she was going to make it. She was not her mother, she could beat this, then a couple days later, she was gone..just gone.no warning..people just don't drop dead from cancer..it takes a while.they get sick.right?" Carly nodded, "It was strange how she died so quick, but she died, and you can't bring her back," Zander nodded, "Not unless I'm Helena Cassadine" They both laughed. "I really miss her Carly, but I know I HAVE to move on...I need to"  
  
Jason saw Elizabeth sitting outside, "Elizabeth..glad you could meet me, how are you doing?," Elizabeth looked up, "Fine," Jason looked at her a little puzzled, "You look cold, why didn't you go inside?" Elizabeth motioned inside, "I don't know, I know how you hate going into Kelly's" Jason took off his jacket, "Here, wear this." He slipped it on Liz. Courtney rolled her eyes. "Thanks Jason," Jason sat down, "We need to talk about Baldwin.." Elizabeth interrupted him, "He visited me this morning" "What did he say?" "He asked me about the night Ric died, where I was..stuff like that" "What did you say?" "Well, me and Zander both told him that I was in my studio when a burglar broke in and shot me. Zander was on his way to talk with me since me and Ric had had a fight.he found me and brought me to GH..he shouldn't have taken me Jason. I told him not to but I passed out" Jason sighed, "He shouldn't have, but I'm glad he did, you could have died" Elizabeth smiled, she was glad he cared about her. "It's just that..there are too many consequences Carly being found at Ric's, Ric dying, you being shot..it doesn't pan out," Jason said. Courtney (hiding in the bush) started getting a little relieved, all they were talking about was business. "Well, it's possible for the police to believe it, Ric was insane and could have committed suicide after getting caught.." Jason interrupted, "Enough about business..me and Sonny will figure it out, don't worry.." Elizabeth nodded, "I know you two will." Jason looked down and tried to figure out how to say what he was about to say, "umm.Elizabeth...about that kiss earlier." Courtney gasped. Elizabeth interrupted him, "I know..it was a mistake." Jason smiled a little, "Actually it wasn't, I've been thinking about you a lot since that night..I shouldn't but I can't help it." Elizabeth smiled too, "Me too.I shouldn't either , I mean Ric just died" "and I love Courtney" Elizabeth looked Jason right in the eye, "Do you?" Jason had trouble answering, "I...I.do..I think.I don't know.I've been so messed up since that night" Elizabeth agreed, "me too"  
  
Zander shook his head, "Enough about my problems, I can see you and Sonny have problems" Carly tried to change the subject, "This lobster is amazing" "Carly..." Carly dropped her fork, "Ok.Ok.Sonny wants me to leave him.he's trying to push me away, he wants Me, Michael, and Benny to leave." "Well, Carly, Sonny is a difficult man, you sure as hell know it..but I know you've been able to sway him, I'm sure it'll all work out," Carly shook her head, "No...Zander...I'm afraid it won't..ever since I brought Benny home he had been like that...never talks..wants to be alone..he slipping..I feel like I too have lost the love of my life" Carly began to tear up, "Carly, it'll be Ok..." Carly wiped her tears, "I'm sorry.I'm supposed to be the listener here" Zander laughed. "Hang tough Carly..we both will"  
  
"So..have you and Courtney set a wedding date now that Carly is safe?" Jason shrugged, "No..not yet" Elizabeth just nodded.it got a little awkward. "I'm not sure there will be a wedding Elizabeth" "Really..why?" Elizabeth asked. "Because, I feel like she's more of a commentate. I feel like I have to be with her...you know?" Elizabeth nodded, "That's how Lucky felt about me.. it really hurt when I found out, It wasn't even until our wedding day I found out! I was crushed. If this is how you feel, you have to tell her now," Jason nodded, "I know..it's getting cold, why don't I walk you.." "To the studio..I need to paint" "Ok" Jason and Elizabeth go up and walked away. Courtney stood up from the bushes crying. 


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth and Jason entered the studio, "Well, here we are," Elizabeth said. Jason looked around, "You changed it..." Elizabeth nodded, "Well, it has been over a year since you last saw it..it decided to add some colors to it." Jason nodded, "I really like it." "Thanks" Jason's cell phone rang, "Hello.....Ok....I'll be right over...don't worry" Jason hung up, "That was Sonny...Carly has gone missing again..so he says" Elizabeth gasped, "Oh my god.I hope she is alright" "Me too" Elizabeth began to take off Jason's jacket, "Here you go..." "No..keep it til I see you again" Elizabeth nodded, "Ok." Jason and Liz headed to the door, Jason turned around and instinctually kissed Elizabeth, at first both pulled away a little, but then they gave in a few seconds later. "Goodbye" Jason said, neither one argued the kiss it just felt right, "Goodbye," Elizabeth whispered. She closed the door behind Jason. She walked to the couch and sat down..she watched Jason walk away out the window, she smiled.  
  
Zander and Carly were walking through the park talking, "Remember when you were teaching me how to drive...you pretended to be the instructor in my living room." Both laughed, "I remember.we had some good times." "We sure did" Zander smiled, "Being able just to say what I'm feeling out load has really..made me feel better.like a huge weight has been taken off my chest." Carly smiled, "Me too.I feel now like I can go talk to Sonny.I mean really talk to him" Zander smiled, "I think what I need..is to leave town...just go..get away." Carly nodded, "That's what Jason did when I hurt him.it helped clear his mind, ya know that's not such a bad idea." Carly looked at her watch."Oh, crap, it's past 10...I told Sonny I'd be back at 9:30, he probably called my mother..I have to go Zander. I'll talk to you later, if you do leave, don't forget to say goodbye to me" "Bye" Zander yelled at Carly, as he watched her run off he smiled a little, Carly was always special, "Goodbye," he said softly.  
  
Jason entered Sonny's penthouse, Sonny was pacing the floor, "Where the hell is Carly, she's not with Bobbie, never was there!!!, "Jason tried to calm, "No one is after you Sonny, your enemies aren't interested in Carly." "Dammit Jason!!!! My enemies always will be, they want to see me suffer, and they know how to..." Just then Carly burst in the penthouse, "Sonny, I'm so sorry I'm late, how's Benny.Michael?" "They are sleeping Carly, but do you want to know how I am," Sonny got in Carly's face, "I freggin pissed, why did you lie about going to Bobbies!" Jason got between them, " Sonny, calm down." "Get out of here Jason, this is between me... and my wife!" Jason backed off and looked at Carly who nodded to Jason it was OK to leave.  
  
Jason left the penthouse and went across the hall to his. He opened the door to find the living room a little empty and boxes everywhere, he realized all of Courtney's stuff were in the boxes. "Courtney!" he shouted. "I'm up here Jason" Courtney said in a angry tone. He entered their bedroom and found Courtney packing her stuff. "Courtney where are you going? What's going on," Courtney turned to face him, "Oh, I don't know Jason, why don't you tell me" Jason looked at Courtney puzzled although he knew she must have known what was going on between him and Elizabeth. "Courtney, I don't know, tell me, what are you doing." Courtney scoffed, "I'm leaving you" Jason put has hand on his forehead, "Why?" Courtney slammed the suitcase. "Because.you don't now if there will even BE a wedding, right Jason, you don't even know if you love me!"  
  
"Why do you do this to me Carly!!!!" Carly threw down her purse, "I don't get you Sonny, you want me to leave, you want me out of your life, yet when I disappear for a few hours.minutes...you get into this rage!" Sonny ran his hands threw his hair, "I don't want you to leave because I hate you, I want you to leave because I love you...all of you" Carly gently replied, "If you love us..why are you pushing us away?" "Because. you are not safe here!!!!!!, we have gone over this a million times," Carly nodded, "I know, yet you still insist." It was silent, Sonny sat down.  
  
Courtney rushed downstairs and dropped her suitcase by some boxes, "I have some stuff packed, I'll be back for the rest tomorrow," Jason shook his head, "Courtney, don't leave, I love you.I really do" Courtney opened the door ignoring Jason's words, "Johnny, can you help me with these boxes?" "Yes Ms. Matthews." Jason turned Courtney around as Johnny began carrying out the boxes. "Don't do this Courtney," Courtney pulled away, "What else am I supposed to do, pretend like you do love me and live here with you, No Jason, I can't do that." Jason understood, she was hurt, and she was right. "Where are you going to stay?" Courtney shrugged, "There's an empty room at Kelly's, I'll stay there until I can find a place....unless you can tell me right now you love me," Jason stood silent, " I can't lie Courtney...," Courtney just grabbed her suitcases and left.  
  
Carly watched Sonny just sitting there, she could feel her self getting angry, "Ok, Sonny, you win, we're leaving...but just wait..after a few weeks you are going to want, no, you'll need us back!" Sonny looked at Carly, "Thank you," was all he said. Carly shook her head angrily, "We're leaving first thing in the morning, I'm sleeping at Jason and Courtney's tonight, with Benny" Carly went upstairs and carefully lifted Benny and went to Jason's. When she entered Jason's she noticed how empty it was. Jason was standing by the window just staring. "You remind me of Sonny when you do that." Jason turned around surprised, "What are you doing here?" "I'm leaving Carly" Jason just shook his head, "Carly, c'mon, I don't need this right now." Carly backed away, "Oh, too busy to deal with your best friends possible failing marriage, Ok I see how it is!" "Carly, we both know you and Sonny are always going to be together, so lets stop with these games." Carly put Benny down in a baby rocker, "Jason, tell that to Sonny," Carly looked around, "Where's Courtney?" Jason sat down, "She left me." Carly gasped "What!!!"  
  
Elizabeth was painting and listening to her Pete Yorn CD, the song was, "You Never Knew." She painted with vibrant colors. They reminded her of Jason. Her head was filled with happy thoughts of her and Jason together. As she went to dip her paintbrush in the water she knocked down some paint jars. The green and purple. She bent down to clean it up and saw that the colors mixed to create a ugly brown color. Then she remembered, she remembered Courtney. 


	9. Chapter 9

After Ric died Elizabeth decided to go back to Kelly's. When wanted her old life back. She and Courtney were getting along pretty good since Elizabeth went back to work. As Elizabeth entered Kelly's a plate was thrown across and almost hit Elizabeth in the face. Courtney was standing at the counter, "I've been waiting for you, you are the most huge hypocrite EVER!" and with that Courtney walked back to the kitchen. "What is your problem!" Elizabeth yelled as she followed her into the kitchen. Courtney was scrubbing some clean dishes. "Get out of here!" "Not until I know why you are so mad at me!" Courtney faced Elizabeth, "Because you hated me for taking your "boyfriend" away from you, when you turn around and do the exact same thing, except he was my FIANCEE!!" Elizabeth turned and could see everyone staring at them so she closed the door. "What are you talking about?" Courtney glared at Liz, "I heard you two here last night. I heard about the kiss..how Jason doesn't really love me." Elizabeth interrupted Courtney, "then you would have also heard me tell Jason that he needed to tell you if he didn't love you, I didn't want to see you get hurt like I was." Courtney just shook her head, "You wanted Jason not to love me, so you could have him all to yourself. God, Carly was always right, you are nothing but a bratty little bitch. I mean, god," Courtney said disgusted, "Your husband hasn't even been in his grave a full month yet!!!!" Elizabeth smacked Courtney right in the face. "How dare you say that, Jason doesn't love you because of me, he doesn't love you because of you." Elizabeth went back out into Kelly's. Just then Carly walked in, she narrowed her eyes right on Carly and approached her, "You little slut, I don't care if you saved me and Benny's life, what right do you have to come on to Jason and break them up!!!!!" Elizabeth gasped, "They broke up?" She turned back to Courtney who was behind the counter giving Liz evil eyes. "Don't act you didn't know, get it through your head.." Elizabeth interrupted Carly, "I don't have time for this." Elizabeth shoved past Carly and went outside to take some orders.  
  
Sonny came into Jason's apartment, "Carly told me this morning you and my sister..are no more...is this true." Jason nodded. "Well, seems both of us know what has to be done to protect the ones we love." Jason sighed, he didn't want Sonny to be angry with him for hurting Courtney so he agreed with Sonny, "That's right" Sonny sat down, "I spent the whole night thinking if I did the right thing, I love them. When Carly came in this morning to get some stuff and the Michael, Michael actually said 'Why do you not want us anymore?' that's when I realized that I was being selfish...Carly is tough, we have bodyguards, Carly is more likely to get hurt without me." Jason just nodded. "I've been horrible these last few weeks, but now I'm ready..I'm ready to be Sonny again." Jason smiled, "Then be Sonny, go get Carly back before I have to hear another Carly ramble." Sonny laughed, "That's what I'm going to go do now, she's at Bobbies. I'm getting my family back, I suggest you do the same Jason." Jason just nodded as Sonny left.  
  
Carly approached Courtney, "I'm so sorry, Jason told me, he told me you must have heard Elizabeth last night." Courtney interrupted her, "I heard both of them Carly, Jason spoke too..he's the one who really hurt me." Carly just nodded as she hugged her. "So how are you and Sonny?" Carly smiled, "I left him, I'm staying at Bobbies, but Sonny will get me back." Courtney laughed, "You two are really something, where are you staying?" "With my mom, that's where the kids are right now." Just then Zander walked in with Elizabeth. "You're leaving?" Elizabeth asked. "Zander nodded. "Where to?" Zander smirked a little, "To find Gia, she knows me better than anyone." Elizabeth nodded, "When?" Zander hesitated, "Now...I have a plane ticket to Paris right here." Elizabeth gasped, "How'd you get the money?" Zander shrugged, "It's my savings, well most of it, I have a few bucks for when I get into Paris." Elizabeth laughed, "Well, good luck, write me." Zander nodded and hugged her. "I'll miss you," "I'll miss you too." Carly overheard it and approached Zander, "Will you miss me?" Zander smiled, "Walk me outside." Carly nodded and looked at Elizabeth, "I'm sorry bout before" Elizabeth just smiled, "Ok Carly." Zander and Carly walked out, "I'm going to Paris." "I know..I heard." Zander looked down, "So this is goodbye I guess." Carly nodded, "Goodbye Zander," He hugged her, not the way he hugged Elizabeth, he hugged Carly with more passion. "I hope everything works out with Sonny." "It will, thank you Zander." Zander pulled away, "Bye." Carly just waved and Zander walked away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Carly entered Bobbies, "Mom, it's me, where's Michael?' Carly shouted. "In here," said Sonny's voice. Carly walked into the living room and saw Michael and Sonny on the couch, "Daddy's here!" Michael shouted. "I see that honey, why don't you go upstairs and check Benny while me and Daddy talk" Michael nodded and ran upstairs. Carly got in her tough voice, "What do you want Sonny?" Sonny smiled, it took Carly aback, she hadn't seen him smile in a while, "I want my family back." Sonny said. Carly tried not to show her happiness, "Sorry Sonny, it's too late." Sonny could see right through her and grabbed her waist and slowly brought her towards him, "Is it really," Carly finally smiled. "No, it's not." Then Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. "I love you" Carly said, "I love you too" Sonny replied and they went back to kissing.  
  
Baldwin burst into Kelly's, "Elizabeth Lansing?, we have a warrant for your arrest!, where are you? We found your blood at the scene, burglar my ass!!!!" Penny stopped Baldwin, "You can't just yell that here in a public place!" Elizabeth was in the back kitchen, Courtney snuck back to the kitchen in all the commotion. Elizabeth just stood by the sink. Courtney saw the fear in her eyes. "Go to Jason," she said. Elizabeth looked at Courtney and nodded. She slipped out the back. Courtney came back out, "I can't believe I'm doing this" she mumbled. "Elizabeth didn't show for work today Baldwin" Baldwin pushed past Penny, "Is that so?" Courtney nodded, "Where can I find her?" Courtney shrugged, "I don't know, maybe Ric's grave." Baldwin yelled to the cops, "To the PC Cemetery!" and with that they all left.  
  
As soon as the elevator doors opened Elizabeth ran to Jason's door and knocked hard, "Jason, it's Elizabeth!" Jason opened up, "What's wrong?" Elizabeth was almost in tears. "They found my blood at the scene, they think I killed Ric! Jason., what do I do!!!!!!" Jason took a deep breath, "Let's think here.." Elizabeth shook her head, "No time for that, there's a warrant out for my arrest, they could come here looking for me any minute!!!!!!!" Jason reached in the closet and grabbed some money and tossed it to Liz, "Put this in the bag behind you," Elizabeth did it. Jason then grabbed two helmets and tossed one to Elizabeth, "I'm getting you out of town, lets go!" Elizabeth grabbed the bag and they left immediately.  
  
Sonny, Carly, Michael, and Benny walked into the hall off the elevator and saw Jason's door wide open. Sonny quickly entered his penthouse, just as he walked in his phone was ringing, Sonny answered it,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me, Jason"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I had to leave town, with Elizabeth, I don't know when I'll be back,"  
  
"Ok, why?"  
  
"Elizabeth is wanted for Ric's murder."  
  
"Ok, I understand, keep me informed"  
  
"I will" Jason hung up  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked sitting on Jason's bike right along the coastline highway. The wind was blowing her hair all around. Jason shrugged, "I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Elizabeth shrugged, "Anywhere, as long as you take me, as long as I'm with you." Jason smiled and touched Elizabeth's cheek, "You're beautiful" he said. Elizabeth smiled, Jason leaned in and kissed her she reached her arms up to hug him. Elizabeth pulled away and smiled, "I missed you" Jason nodded, "I missed you too" Elizabeth grabbed her helmet, "Take me for a ride Jason" Jason put his helmet on as did Elizabeth. He mounted his bike and they rode off into the sunset.  
  
NOTE: Just wanted to say that I didn't own any of the characters. I really hope you all liked it and review it!!!! Let me know if I should write again, if so what should I write, a sequel, another story, etc. Personally I'm thinking of a murder mystery, 


	11. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: Here are some ideas. Anyone have anymore ideas??!!!  
  
A murder mystery. Someone is PC is murdered. And the murder is someone in PC as well. Not a stranger.  
  
A sequel to this story.  
  
A Georgie and Dillon story.  
  
Takes place about 20 years from now, what if Micheal falls in love with Brooke. (Ned and Lois's child) and Ned and Sonny are at each others throats bc of Kristina (Sonny finds out). I'm not sure their ages. But lets make them the same age. 


End file.
